Love Troubles
by WWESpongefan
Summary: So one day Pearl comes into the Krusty Krab upset one day. Spongebob being the nice guy he is went over to help her feel better. Pearl would usually not talk to him but she starts to develop feelings for him. And of course her dad is his boss so he gets stuck in a situation where he has to date her even when he likes someone else. What is a sponge to do? He's got love troubles.
1. Chapter 1

**(In this story Spongebob will be in a situation where he is stuck in a relationship with someone, but wants to be with someone else. Sounds to me like he's got love troubles.)**

**Love Troubles**

**(Chapter One)**

** One afternoon crying is heard and everyone takes cover. It was Pearl; she had just gone through a bad break up and was making a scene. Spongebob being the nice guy that he was went over to her and started talking to her. Usually Pearl wouldn't even talk to him, but today was different.**

"**What's wrong Pearl?" Asked Spongebob.**

"**Oh… it's nothing Spongebob." Said Pearl as she continues to cry.**

"**It sure doesn't seem like nothing... Pearl you seem like you could use a friend. Do you want to talk about it? " Asked Spongebob.**

"**I don't know..." Said Pearl.**

"**Talking will make you feel better." Said Spongebob.**

"**Well… ok. It was my boyfriend, he broke up with me." Said Pearl.**

"**Oh… I'm sorry to hear about that. Why did he break up with you?" Asked Spongebob.**

"**I think he liked someone else… I don't get it, what am I doing wrong?" Asked Pearl as she started to cry again.**

"**Oh it's not you Pearl… it's those guys." Said Spongebob as he pats her shoulder.**

"**No I think it is me. Every time I get into a relationship I'm always the one that gets heartbroken. I don't think I'll ever find the right guy." Said Pearl. She cries even more.**

"**Sure you will. These things take time. You shouldn't give up just because a few relationships don't work out. You'll find the right guy Pearl… you just have to keep looking." Said Spongebob as he put his hand on her shoulder.**

** She stops crying and wipes her eyes, and then she looks at him. It was like her whole opinion on him had changed. She grabs him and pulls him into a hug.**

"**Thanks Spongebob." She said smiling as she hugged him.**

"**No problem." Said Spongebob blushing a little.**

** Then she runs off to her dad's office. Spongebob goes back into the kitchen to continue his work. Pearl talked to her dad.**

"**Hey Dad." Said Pearl smiling.**

"**Oh hey Pearl. I thought you were upset about something?" He said.**

"**Oh I was but I forgot all about it. I wanted to talk to you about it." Said Pearl.**

"**Ok." He said.**

"**Well at first I was upset about my boyfriend breaking up with me." Said Pearl.**

"**Ok, but why are you in a good mood now?" He asked.**

"**Well I was just talking to this really great guy. He's really sweet and he listened to what I had to say." Said Pearl.**

"**Ok." He said.**

"**He's a guy I didn't used to care for at all, but now… I think I love him… He is kind of cute." Said Pearl smiling.**

"**Wait a minute… don't even think about getting into a relationship without introducing me to him first." He said.**

"**Oh you know him Dad." Said Pearl.**

"**So it's a guy you've dated before?" He asked.**

"**Well no… but I still think you know him." Said Pearl.**

"**I'd still like to see him first." He said.**

"**You see him everyday… Dad I think I'm in love with Spongebob Squarepants." Said Pearl.**

** (Ok so this seems like a good spot to stop for now. Comments anyone?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(We last left off where Pearl told her dad that she thought she was in love with Spongebob.)**

**Love Troubles**

**(Chapter Two)**

He was speechless. His daughter had just told him that she thought she was in love with Spongebob. Spongebob was one of his employees and he was confused because she used to not even talk to him. Just then Pearl interrupts his train of thought.

"Dad did you hear what I said?" Asked Pearl.

"I heard you, but I just can't believe it. Did you really say that you're…"

"In love with Spongebob." She finished his sentence for him.

"I'm not really sure what to think about that." He said.

"Why not?" Asked Pearl.

"Well… since when did you start liking Spongebob?" He asked her.

"He's just really nice to me and I see him differently now." Said Pearl.

"So you're not upset about you're other boyfriend?" He asked.

"No of course not. Spongebob made me feel better. The guy I was going out with was a barnacle head anyway. Spongebob is different, he isn't like all the other guys." Said Pearl.

"Oh and how is he different?" He asked.

"He's a guy that was actually there for me and he's a guy that cares about how I am feeling. That is why I think I love him." Said Pearl.

"Ok… I suppose you want to go out with him?" He asked.

"Yeah I would like that." Said Pearl smiling.

She walks out of his office and sits down at one of the tables outside. He calls Spongebob to his office.

"Spongebob… My office now!" He said.

"Ok sir." Said Spongebob.

He was wondering what his boss wanted. He was about to start another order. By the tone of his voice it made him a little nervous. They get into his office.

"You wanted to see me sir." Said Spongebob.

"What is the deal with you and Pearl?" He asked Spongebob.

"What do you mean?" Asked Spongebob.

"It's Pearl… she just told me that she wanted to go out with you. Explain that to me." He said.

"She wants to what now?" Asked Spongebob shocked and confused.

"I heard her little scene in there and that's why I tried to stay in my office away from her boyfriend drama. How did you get involved?" He asked.

"Well she seemed pretty upset so I just went over there to help her feel better. I didn't think she would actually talk to me." Said Spongebob.

"Now she says that she likes you… the last thing I want is for her to get upset again. So fine I'll let you go out with her, but if I hear that you broke her heart you will never step foot in the Krusty Krab again." He said angrily.

"But…" He was interrupted.

"Do you want me to fire you right now?" He asked Spongebob angrily.

"No sir." Said Spongebob.

"Ok then… you should get back to work." He said.

"Yes sir." Said Spongebob.

He makes his way back to the kitchen. Pearl sees him on the way and talks to him.

"Hey Spongebob… I know this is so sudden, but I was wondering something. Would you like to go out with me?" Asked Pearl.

"Well actually I…" He sees his boss poke his head out of his office and was giving Spongebob and angry glare and was waiting on his answer.

"Well?" Asked Pearl.

"I… would be happy to." Said Spongebob. His boss goes back into his office.

"Great! I know you have to work right now, but we'll go see a movie or something around seven. Ok Spongey?" Asked Pearl.

"Ok." Said Spongebob.

"Ok see you later Spongey." Said Pearl.

She hugs him, but while she was hugging him Sandy came in and saw them hugging. She was just about to tell him something, but stopped when she saw them hugging and ran out.

"Hey Spongebob… Oh… never mind" Said Sandy

She runs out of the Krusty Krab upset and crying.

"Sandy?" Spongebob says confused.

Pearl walks out of the Krusty Krab and goes home. Spongebob was just sad and confused. He goes back into the kitchen and goes back to work thinking about what just happened.

"I don't know what to do. All I was doing was trying to make Pearl feel better. I was just trying to be nice like I am to everyone. When I said she would find the right guy I didn't mean me. I don't even like her that way and now I'm stuck in a situation where if I don't go out with her I'll get fired for it. Now on to Sandy… She's the one I actually like. I may never get to tell her because I'm stuck in this situation with Pearl. She really seemed upset when she left the Krusty Krab. I wish I could talk to her. Not just to see what's wrong with her, but also to see if she can give me any advice on my situation. I guess I'll have to talk to her after mine and Pearl's… (Gulps) date. I really hope Sandy can help me get out of this." He thought.

**(To be continued… Comments?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(In the last chapter Pearl decided that she did like Spongebob and that she wanted to date him. However her dad is not sure about it so he had a serious talk with Spongebob about it. He said he would be fired if he broke her heart. Spongebob did not get a chance to tell him that he liked someone else so he got stuck in a situation where he has to date Pearl. Later on Sandy comes in and wanted to talk to him about something. She sees Spongebob and Pearl hugging and runs out upset. Spongebob wasn't sure why she ran out upset, but he wanted to try to fix it.)**

**Love Troubles**

**(Chapter Three)**

While Spongebob was still at work Pearl was at home waiting for him. Sandy however was upset. She ran out of the Krusty Krab crying.

"I can't believe it… Spongebob is going out with someone else. I didn't know he liked anyone else… of course I never told him how I felt about him. Spongebob was the only reason why I stayed in Bikini Bottom anyway. Now that I hardly see him anymore… I don't know why I'm still staying here… I never really belonged here anyway. I should just leave… Spongebob seems so busy with Pearl… he won't even know I'm gone." Said Sandy sadly.

She grabs her suitcase and starts packing her stuff. She was leaving and she wasn't planning on coming back.

Meanwhile…

Spongebob is just getting off work and he remembered he had a date with Pearl so he though he better go walk over and get Pearl.

"I better go get Pearl… I wouldn't want to get fired for not showing up tonight." He thought.

He walks up to the door and knocks. A few seconds later Pearl shows up at the door dressed up a little fancier.

"Hey Spongey are you ready for our first date" Asked Pearl.

"I sure am." He says with a fake smile. He thinks "She calls me Spongey… the only other person that calls me Spongey is… Sandy."

"Great. Then let's head over to the movie theatre." Said Pearl.

"What movie are we going to see?" He asked.

"The new Twilight movie silly." She says.

"Oh… ok" He says. He thought "Out of all the movies playing she had to pick Twilight."

They head over to the movie theatre. Spongebob was bored during the whole movie. Then at some point he started thinking about Sandy.

"What am I doing here? Sandy was upset earlier… I should go see what's wrong with her." He thought. He gets up. Pearl notices this.

"Where are you going Spongey?" She asked.

"Oh uh… I'm going to get a refill on my drink." Said Spongebob.

"Oh well get me a refill too please." Said Pearl.

"Ok." Said Spongebob. He thought "Oh yeah… I'm stuck with Pearl… But I really need to see if Sandy is ok. I guess I'll have to do that once I take her home."

Two long hours later…

"Ok Pearl I'll see you later." Said Spongebob.

"Ok bye Spongey." Said Pearl.

Once she closed the door Spongebob took off in the direction of the treedome. Sandy was currently waiting for a bus. Spongebob knew Sandy was upset, but he had no idea that Sandy was planning on leaving forever…

**(What will happen next? Find out soon. Sorry if it is short. Other comments besides how short it is?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(In the last chapter Spongebob went on his date with Pearl. Every minute for him was torture. He kept thinking about Sandy and wanted to talk to her, but will he make it too her in time?)**

**Love Troubles**

**(Chapter Four)**

Once he was free from Pearl he ran over to Sandy's treedome. He got there just in time, Sandy had her stuff packed and was waiting on a bus.

"Well I guess this is it… I'm leaving Bikini Bottom. No one needs me here anymore." Said Sandy sadly. A bus pulled up and she was about to get on when she heard shouting.

"Sandy wait!" Spongebob shouted.

"What Spongebob?" Sandy says confused.

"Where are you going Sandy?" Spongebob asked.

"I'm moving back to Texas Spongebob… No one needs me here." Said Sandy sadly.

"That's not true… I need your help." Said Spongebob.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" Sandy says angrily and with jealousy.

"That's just the problem… " He was interrupted.

"I don't want to be part of this… I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend… We've known each other for years and you decide not to tell me about her. I mean it's not really my business, but still… it would have been nice to have known ahead of time." Said Sandy.

"I'm sorry Sandy… today was the first day she went out with me." Said Spongebob.

"And now you're telling me about how great it was… I don't want to hear it." Sandy Said angrily. She starts to get on the bus.

"No wait! I need your help… I don't like her that way Sandy." Said Spongebob.

Sandy turns around and gives a confused yet angry response.

"Then why are you going out with her?" Asked Sandy.

"Because her dad is forcing me. If I don't go out with her… or if I break up with her I'll be fired." Said Spongebob.

She stops what she was doing and walked away from the bus to him.

"But just to clear things up… you don't like her?" Asked Sandy.

"Not really. I was just trying to be nice to her, but I'm nice to everyone and suddenly she develops feelings for me. Now I'm stuck in this horrible relationship… I don't like her that way. If I break up with her I'll get fired… what should I do Sandy?" He asks her concerned.

"He can't do that… he can't fire you if you don't want to date her… Oh I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. That's what I'm going to do." Sandy says angrily and starts walking off.

Spongebob grabs her hand to stop her.

"Wait Sandy calm down. If you beat him up he'll fire me for sure." Said Spongebob.

"You're right." Sandy says.

"What should I do? I don't want to go out with her… I'm in love with someone else…" He covers his mouth after he said that.

Sandy just shook her head sadly. She didn't have the answer.

"I don't know Spongebob. Usually I have the answer but I don't know what to tell you." She said.

"Just please don't leave Sandy… I need you to help me figure this out." Said Spongebob.

"Ok I won't leave… just try to come around to see me more ok." Said Sandy.

"Ok I'll try." Said Spongebob.

"I guess we will just have to wait to see what happens. Keep in touch and I will see if I can do anything." Said Sandy.

"Ok." Said Spongebob.

Sandy goes back in her treedome. She starts unpacking her stuff. Spongebob goes home.

"I can't leave now… Spongebob needs me… and there is a chance. He said he was in love with someone. As soon as I get him out of this mess with Pearl I'm going to find out." She thought.

Spongebob gets home.

"I sure hope Sandy can help me get out of this. It didn't seem like Sandy got my hint earlier… I accidentally told her that I was in love with someone. She didn't really say anything after I said that. Maybe it is because she doesn't like me the same way, but now that I think about it… why would she get all upset and jealous when she saw or heard me talking about Pearl. Plus why would she leave? Once I said that I didn't like Pearl she changed her mind and decided to stay. Oh well either way I just want to figure a way out of this without getting fired."

Little did he know… a guy at Pearl's school had his eyes on her and wanted to ask her out. Pearl secretly liked this guy too before she started going out with Spongebob. She decided she was going to break up with him but she felt bad about it so she wanted her dad to tell him for her.

(Ok this chapter is longer than the last one, but I am still stopping here for now. Comments?)


	5. Chapter 5

**(In the last chapter Spongebob found Sandy before she decided to leave town and told her his situation with Pearl. But unfortunately Sandy did not know what to do. But could she be falling head over heels for a different guy? Either way she felt guilty for wanting to break up with Spongebob and couldn't face him. She wanted her dad to tell her for him.) **

**Love Troubles**

**(Chapter Five)**

Pearl was walking down the hallway and she sees a guy that she had a crush on before she started going out with Spongebob. He walked over and started talking to her.

"Hi… Pearl is your name right." He said.

"Yeah…" She says smiling and blushing.

"I'm Steven." He said.

"Oh yeah… I've seen you around before… you play football right?" She asks him.

"Yeah I'm the quarter back." He said.

"Oh… Well that was an awesome winning throw you threw last night." She said.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said.

"Ok." She said.

"I think you are an amazing cheerleader and I was wondering… if you would want to go out with me." He said.

"Oh well… I'm kind of seeing someone right now." Pearl says feeling a little guilty.

"Ok then…" He says as he starts to walk off.

"But wait… I don't really think it would have worked out anyway so… yeah… I would love to go out with you." Said Pearl.

"Alright… When would be a good time for you?" He asks her smiling.

"Tomorrow would be good." She says smiling back at him.

"Ok I'll see you later then Pearl." He said.

"Ok bye." Said Pearl. She walks to her class thinking…

"Ok now I can go out with Steven, but I feel bad for Spongebob… he helped me through my last break up and now… wait… that's all it was… I was upset at the moment and so when he helped me feel better I guess it made me think that I was in love with him. But it's like I said to Steven… I don't think it would have worked out anyway… I guess I have no choice but to break up with him. But I can't… not after what he did for me… maybe I could pass the news along… yeah that's it… I'll have daddy tell him for me."

(Later that day she went by and told him the news. He called Spongebob to his office.)

"Spongebob could you come to my office please?" He asked him.

"Ok." Spongebob said a little nervously. He wasn't sure why he was being called to the office; he had done everything he was supposed to do.

"I don't get why I'm being called into his office… I've done everything I've been told to do… I'm doing my work here and I'm going out with his daughter… maybe he's going to fire me anyway…" He though.

"You wanted to see me sir." Said Spongebob.

"Yes… it's about Pearl." He said.

"But sir… I've done everything I'm supposed to do to try to make her happy… please don't fire me." Said Spongebob.

"I'm not going to fire you… Pearl came in my office and she wanted to have me tell you something because she couldn't do it herself. I'm afraid it's some bad news." He said.

"What kind of bad news?" Asked Spongebob.

"She wanted me to tell you that she was happy with the time that you two spent together, but she has found someone else that she wants to go out with." He said.

"Oh… so she's breaking up with me?" Asked Spongebob.

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry Spongebob… I'm sure you are hurt inside." He said.

Spongebob was actually really happy because he doesn't have to date her anymore but had to play it off like he was upset.

"Oh… well I am a little, but nothing puts me in a better mood than a Krabby Patty." Said Spongebob.

"Oh… well go ahead and eat you one then… do you think you can continue working?" He asked.

"I think so." Said Spongebob.

"Ok well… you can take a five or ten minute break if you want to." He said.

"No thanks… maybe I should just get back to work." Said Spongebob.

"Ok… try to have a good day." He said.

"You too sir." He says as he walks back into the kitchen. He thought…

"I'm finally free… I don't have to go out with her anymore… it's nothing personal, but I don't think she's really my type. I'm glad she found someone else though. Wait… Sandy still thinks I'm going out with her… I'll have to tell her later. Maybe… I'll tell her how I really feel too. She said she would stay so I can go see her after work.

It was a few minutes after closing time. Sandy was in her treedome thinking to herself.

"I sure wish I could help Spongebob out with this situation, but I don't know what to do… I don't know what came over me yesterday… maybe I was jealous… I felt sad and hurt… I've known Spongebob so much longer than he's known that other girl, but he did tell me yesterday that he didn't want to go out with her. He said he would get fired if he broke up with her, but wait… what if she breaks up with him; he wouldn't be fired then would he? But I remembered something else he said… he said he was in love with someone else… Could that someone possibly be me?" She thought to herself smiling.

Then she hears a knock at her door so she goes to answer and sure enough Spongebob was on the other side. But she remembered that he was dating another girl so her smile faded.

"Hey Spongebob." She said.

"Hey Sandy I've got great news guess what?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't have to go out with Pearl anymore." He says smiling.

"Oh… you didn't break up with her did you?" She asked.

"No… she actually had her dad tell me because she felt bad." Said Spongebob.

"Ok so she broke up with you." Said Sandy.

"Yep, and I still have my job." Said Spongebob.

"Well that's great news." Said Sandy.

Both of them were quiet for a minute. Sandy still wasn't sure what to think… She was thinking about what he said the day before when he said that he liked someone else. When she had came in the Krusty Krab that day she was planning on telling him how she felt, but when she saw Spongebob and Pearl together it hurt her inside. She stayed quiet because she still wasn't sure if the person Spongebob liked was her. She wouldn't want to tell him and have him like someone else… that would just make her feel worse. Spongebob was also quiet for a while because he wasn't sure what to say after that. He was trying to decide on if he wanted to tell her how he felt because he wasn't sure if she would like him the same way.

**(To be continued. It will be the last chapter.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(This will be my last chapter for this story. So last time Spongebob had told Sandy that Pearl had broke up with him. It was the best news either one of them had found out. Both of them were free to tell each other how they feel about each other, but will their fear of being rejected get the better of them?)**

**Love Troubles**

**(Chapter Six)**

It had been several minutes and neither of them had said a word. Sandy didn't know what to say at the moment and Spongebob was trying to decide on if he wanted to tell Sandy the truth. But the silence and suspense was killing both of them. Spongebob was afraid that if he didn't tell Sandy now then he never will. So He decided to speak up.

"Sandy…" Said Spongebob nervously.

"Yeah?" Asked Sandy.

"So since I'm not with Pearl anymore… I kind of wanted to talk to you about something." Said Spongebob.

"What is it?" Asked Sandy.

"It's something I wanted to tell you sooner, before I was forced into a relationship with Pearl." Said Spongebob.

"Oh ok." Said Sandy. She doesn't act as nervous as she did before. She was beginning to think that the person Spongebob liked could be her.

"I just… don't know how to really say it." Said Spongebob nervously.

"Well… I might know what you have to say, but then again… I'm not completely sure." Said Sandy.

Spongebob thinks a little bit. There had to be an easier way to tell her. He always gets so nervous when he's around her because he doesn't know what she will do next. His friendship with her has always been very unpredictable. He then gets the idea to show her instead. He always has been very skilled in bubble blowing and he just so happened to have his bubbles with him. Since he was too nervous to tell her he decided to show her instead. Sandy had lost his attention. She started looking around. So Spongebob takes off his helmet for a minute and blow a few bubbles in the shape of words then he gets Sandy's attention.

"Hey Sandy look." Said Spongebob smiling and blushing a little.

She looks and sees the words I love you floating right above her head. She was happy but at the same time a little shocked then she finally says something back.

"Do you really mean that Spongebob?" She asked him smiling.

"Yes… but I was too nervous to tell you… I had to let you know somehow. If… you don't feel the same way… I hope this doesn't change anything between us." Said Spongebob.

A few seconds of awkward silence fills the air until she runs up hugging him.

"Oh Spongebob… you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." She says smiling.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"I mean… I've been wanting to say that to you too, but when I was going to… you were with Pearl."

"Oh… so I guess that was very upsetting for you." He says.

"Yeah… it was." Said Sandy.

"So what you were saying is… you feel the same way?" He asks her smiling.

"Yeah… I guess you can say that." Said Sandy.

"Well that's nice to know." He says smiling. He still had his helmet off and before he lost his courage he decided to land a kiss right on her lips. Before she could respond he runs out of the treedome laughing and says…

"I'll see you later then Sandy." Said Spongebob. He had the biggest blush on his face.

Sandy also had a big blush on her face but didn't mind what just happened. In fact she enjoyed it and she knew Spongebob did too. A few seconds of silence went by in the treedome until she laughs saying…

"That Spongebob… you gotta love him." She says smiling to herself.

**The End**

**(Comments?)**


End file.
